


Maybe It's Fate

by Reis_Asher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fate & Destiny, Fortune Telling, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Repressed Memories, Russian Roulette, Russian Roulette Chapter (Detroit: Become Human), Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 19:57:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19857175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: In the last days of his marriage, Hank, his wife, and Cole go to the fair as a family. There, Hank gets his fortune read by an android fortune-teller...Flash forward to the future and Hank has lost everything. Perhaps it's time to stop denying the truth and accept that he's attracted to his android partner.





	Maybe It's Fate

**Author's Note:**

> No horny in this one, just some Repressed Hank figuring himself out.

"Go on, Dad, it'll be fun!" Cole tugged at Hank's pant leg, pulling him into the fortune-teller's tent with the strength of a resisting perp.

"Looks like he wants you to go." Hank's wife smiled, their argument before this outing to the state fair forgotten. "You know you have no choice, now."

"Guess not," Hank said. He glanced around the tent. Tacky ornaments hung down from above, brushing Hank's face as he struggled to navigate a space obviously meant for a shorter person. Incense burned in one corner, the burner glowing with a blue light that matched the android fortune-teller's armband, triangle and LED.

Hank turned his nose up, his gut lurching. "Nah, Cole, let's get outta here." His mood was already souring. Fortune-telling might have been fake, but an android mystic seemed flat-out absurd. He didn't want his son near these things.

"Oh, get over yourself, Hank," his wife pouted as Cole let out a long "awwww" of disappointment. "Can't you put aside your feelings about androids for Cole's sake?"

Hank sighed. He didn't want another argument, not tonight. The summer heat was stifling and he wasn't in the mood for a protracted discussion. He'd waste the money for a little peace and quiet. He reached into his wallet for a crisp twenty and handed it to the android.

"Well, what's his destiny?" Hank asked, gesturing to Cole.

The android's LED swirled yellow, then red. The android looked away from Cole and set his eyes on Hank. "I'd rather read your fortune, sir."

"Yeah!" Cole said. "Is Dad gonna be Captain soon? Maybe even Com—Co—"

"Commissioner," Hank finished for him, patting the little guy on the head.

The android smiled. "Your palm, please." It was a forced thing, but Hank knew he had to go through with it, so he sat in front of the android and offered up his hand.

"Well?" Cole asked, wide-eyed and impatient.

"I see heartbreak in your future," the android said. "You will lose it all, and yet, you will find love in the place you least expect it."

"He's already married, you stupid tin can." Hank's wife grabbed Cole's hand, yanking the child to his feet. "Come on, let's get out of here." Hank followed without even looking back.

"Let's go home," Hank suggested. "It's past Cole's bedtime."

"I don't know what you told that android," his wife hissed, "but you must have given it some hint that we—"

"I didn't do a god damn thing," Hank replied. "I can't believe I'm in the hot seat over a machine. A fuckin' magic-8 ball putting out predetermined responses. It was so vague those words could have applied to just about anyone. I've had better predictions out of fortune cookies."

***

Hank thought about the android's prediction as he gripped Cole's photo. The Black Lamb whiskey coursed through his veins. He had, in fact, lost it all, and it hadn't taken very long. His wife had left shortly after the state fair incident, and was now living with an android intimate partner. That winter, Cole had been taken from him in the accident.

Maybe it had been a self-fulfilling prophecy, in a way, exposing the cracks in their marriage and the fact they were visible to everyone else.

Perhaps Cole would be alive today if Hank had just said no to seeing the fortune-teller. Their marriage might have struggled on a few more years, and he wouldn't have been going to pick Cole up from his mom's house when the truck skidded on black ice, causing the fatal accident.

Fucking androids. Now he had one following him around at work, too, all sad smiles and wanting to be his friend. Connor was nothing short of a pain in the ass, brown-nosing bucket of bolts with the prettiest damn face he'd ever seen on an android.

Hank laughed. Did he have a crush on the fuckin' thing? Wanted to rail it into the DPD bathroom wall between cases just to see if it let out pleasured screams in that same sweet voice that proclaimed "I like dogs"? 

Maybe.

Fuck, what was the world coming to? What had he become? He'd inwardly mocked his ex-wife for resorting to an android and now here he was eyeing one as well? No, no, he'd sooner die with his dignity intact. He grabbed his gun and pressed it to his temple.

He pulled the trigger. The hammer hit an empty chamber in the revolver with a click and Hank choked back a sob as he laughed, tears rolling down his face as he hit the floor and passed out.

***

Later, after some good smacks across the face from Connor and five minutes in the bathroom cleaning up, he headed out to see Connor greeting him with that soft, warm smile he seemed to reserve only for Hank.

_You will find love in the place you least expect it._

Now that was just bullshit, right? Androids couldn't tell the future. They were just machines, calculating the odds at best. It was obvious from the body language in the tent that his marriage wouldn't last, but Hank falling in love with an android? How could the android have known that?

Regardless, it was happening. Whether he wanted it to or not, Hank was being drawn towards this pretty android boy by a force he could neither explain nor define. He headed towards the door, wondering how he'd gotten to this place with just a few soft smiles and a pair of warm brown eyes.

Perhaps he was lonelier than he thought, if he was seeing Connor as a potential partner. He was just a machine, designed to investigate deviants. Hank laughed at his own thoughts. He no longer thought of Connor as an 'it'. He was falling down a rabbit hole where he no longer drew a line between humans and androids.

No place to go but further down, to see where this insanity led him. As Connor snatched the keys from his hand and insisted on driving, all Hank could do was follow along, aware he was already ensnared in a trap that had been set for him long, long ago.

He remembered the tent, now. Recalled the android and his short black hair. Pretty green eyes that glistened in the gloom. A handsome smile that had beckoned to him, speaking of forbidden fantasies. He'd given the android a second glance and it had known things about him he wasn't ready to admit, even to himself.

Perhaps there was such a thing as fate, and one's fortune could be told, in a sense. He'd been read like a book, and he was the only one still in denial about it. It might be time to drop the act and admit he did find Connor attractive—but where did that path lead and how might it end?

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, leave a comment or hit me up on twitter @landale


End file.
